


Caught

by atlanxic



Series: Arc V College AU [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Biting, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanxic/pseuds/atlanxic
Summary: "Are you into that?" Shun asks."You're a fucking animal," Reiji tells him."What does that make you?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set at Shingo's house party in an Arc V college AU.

Reiji's lips are thin and a bit chapped. His scarf is unexpectedly soft under Shun's fist. He opens his mouth, makes a sound as if he's about to begin talking, and Shun licks against his teeth. Shun brings his other hand up to the back of Reiji's head and finds his hair as soft as his scarf. It pisses him off, everything about this pisses him off. He bites Reiji's lower lip, just barely managing to catch it between his teeth. Reiji lets out a fast breath, and then his hands are tight against the small of Shun's back.

The blood is rushing in Shun's ears, he thinks he might not have been able to see straight even if there was light in the closet they'd been trapped in. His whole body is buzzing with fury and exhilaration.

Reiji licks against his mouth, and he doesn't bother to stop himself from growling under his breath. He opens his mouth, nips at Reiji's tongue. Reiji huffs against him again.

"Are you into that?" Shun asks.

"You're a fucking animal," Reiji tells him.

"What does that make you?" Shun replies. He tugs at Reiji's scarf. Tightens his fingers in Reiji's hair and pulls his head to the side. When he sinks his teeth into Reiji's neck, Reiji lets out a strangled moan, hands grasping tighter against Shun's back.

"A masochist, right?" he mocks, pulling back. He wishes he could see the bruise rising on Reiji's flesh.

"Fuck off," Reiji tells him, not sounding nearly as forceful as he probably means to.

"You don't really want that, do you?" Shun taunts. He doesn't give Reiji time to reply before biting him again. Reiji groans, stretches his neck like it's an invitation. Shun sucks hard at his flesh, determined to leave a mark. His fingers pull harder at Reiji's hair.

When he leans back, he can hear Reiji breathing hard. He pulls his scarf the rest of the way off and lets it fall to the ground. He pulls Reiji's head to the other side, sets to leaving a symmetrical bitemark on the other side.

"Does it satisfy you to take your frustrations out on me?" Reiji asks, somehow managing to sound hauty despite his situation.

"Yeah," Shun replies shortly, pulling at the neckline of Reiji's shirt so he can bite at the flesh where neck meet shoulder.

"You know you can't best me anywhere else, so you're acting big here," Reiji continues, voice strained. Shun snarls and bites harder. Reiji moans.

With Reiji's hands pulling their hips together, Shun is uncomfortably aware that they're both getting hard. He's also peripherially aware that the closet door could open at any moment, that the jackets of half the party guests are strewn around them.

He chooses to ignore this, and bring both his hands to Reiji's shoulders and push down. Reiji, taken by surprise, falls to his knees.

"What exactly-"

"Blow me."

"Why on Earth would I want to do that?" Reiji scoffs. Shun ignores him, pulling open his pants. Reiji, despite his complaining, does not stand back up.

Shun's eyes are starting to adjust to the black of the closet, at least enough that when he brings his hand to Reiji's face, it's easy for him to place his thumb on Reiji's lower lip.

He presses his thumb into Reiji's mouth, fingers tight against his jaw. He pulls Reiji's mouth open. Reiji lets him.

Reiji kneels, mouth open, as Shun presses his cock past his lips.

"If you bite me I'll kick you," he threatens. Reiji hums at him. He groans at the sensation. He moves his hand back into Reiji's hair.

Shun holds Reiji's head still as he presses his hips forward. Reiji's tongue is soft, so many things about him are soft, Shun is pissed off about it. He thrusts shallowly into Reiji's mouth. Reiji accepts it.

Accepts it still when Shun pushes into the tightness of his throat. Reiji whines around him. Shun swears under his breath and picks up the pace, fucking into Reiji's mouth. He can feel orgasm building in him. Feel it prickling at his back, rushing in his ears.

He pulls out just before he comes. It lands in strings across Reiji's face.

"You're disgusting," Reiji tells him, licking his lips.

"You enjoyed it," Shun tells him. He grimaces slightly as he tucks himself back into his pants.

The door opens. The sudden light captures the image of Reiji, flushed, come smeared across his face and glasses. One hand wrapped around his own cock.

"Oh!" someone says, from the doorway, and it closes again with a loud thud.

Shun takes a moment to process that he knew that voice. That Selena is almost definitely going to tell everyone they know what she saw. He groans and covers his face.


End file.
